


A Book of Friendship

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Books, Friendship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 17: BooksA short on Porthos and his love of reading and books.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Porthos du Vallon, Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon, Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon, Constance Bonacieux & Porthos du Vallon, d'Artagnan & Porthos du Vallon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Musketeers





	A Book of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I have always thought that out of all the Musketeers Porthos was th people who lived to read and enjoy books. So here we are.
> 
> Enjoy!

Very few individuals who had had the honour of knowing Porthos knew that the gentleman enjoyed to read.

The Court of Miracles had not exactly been the place to cultivate the young mind of an eager learner, however, Porthos was able to learn throughout his years in the court. Courtesy of travelers, his friends, and the few townspeople who did not judge the children of the court so harshly.

Books had not been in abundance either, but Porthos made do with the few he could find.

And he savoured every moment, every word, and every adventure.

Books allowed Porthos to escape the hardness of his young life. This short respite was one that continued into his years as a soldier.

Aramis and Athos were one of the few members of the garrison who knew of Porthos' love for books. Treville being the other.

Aramis and Porthos often spent the quieter days spending time together in silence. Porthos reading, and Aramis sewing. Sometimes this quiet pastime would lead them to the company of Constance. Porthos had read a few books on sewing and helped teach the two something new. 

(While both of them could read, a relaxing past time was not reading and learning about new sewing techniques, but they respected that they each enjoyed their own things).

Athos was usually Porthos' book supplier. No one knew how, but the man had a knack for procuring books. Books which always ended up in Porthos' room, without his knowledge until he came back that evening to new book on his bed. The next morning Athos would give him a slight nod when he saw the book in his friend's hands.

Athos was not the best at showing affection, however he understood what his friends loved and tried to show his affection for them in helping them to enjoy their pastimes. So if he saw a book he knew Porthos would be interested in, or a new material or pattern which may interest Aramis, he bought it for them. His inheritance certainly allowed him to do so without worrying and at least this way it was being used for good.


End file.
